Cuando la encuentre
by melina77
Summary: Su existencia puede ser descrito en una sola palabra "Efímero" Y eso lo hace tan bello a tal grado que cada vez que la pierdo de vista temo no volverla a ver...
1. Chapter 1

Era el clásico "Nerd", el chico bajo, extremadamente delgado, de peinado patético, con un sentido de la moda desastrosa, gafas de botella e increíblemente pisoteado por Amber y sus "amigas"…

Pero a pesar de todo también era estúpidamente optimista.

No sé por qué, pero tenía la idiota idea de que mágicamente iba cambiar todo, sí trataba a todas las personas amablemente y con eso un día yo recibiría el trato que siempre quise o al menos el trato que yo merecía tener, por lo que siempre iba al instituto con una maldita sonrisa, como si fuera a ser un buen día.

Ese día como de costumbre me levante temprano para ir al instituto y en camino a la misma, en el parque me encontré a Amber y sus amigas.

-¡KEN!-saludo con gran entusiasmo en cuanto me vio.

.

Lo cual no me había dado una buena espina, pero si la desobedecía probablemente en ese entonces me podría haber ido peor, por lo que con temor me acerque a ella, y le sonreí con un poco de miedo.

-Buenos días-salude.

-Buenos días-regreso el saludo-¿no crees que es un bonito día?-pregunto.

-Eso parece-conteste un poco confundido

.

Y entonces pensé "Puede que Amber al fin ha decidido tratarme mejor", me dije a mi mismo con mucho entusiasmo, ahora que lo pienso que ingenuo fui en ese entonces…

-Es tan perfecto, como para ir a compras-dijo con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa-así que…

.

Como un duro golpe regrese a la realidad, entendí a donde quería llegar, el dinero que llevaba conmigo no era mío, era dinero destinado para la compra de la despensa de la semana que mi madre me había encargado.

-Amber, hoy no tengo dinero-dije suavemente.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito irritada.

-Hoy no tengo dinero-volví a repetir.

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto ahora Li.

-Eh, s-si-tartamudee un poco.

-Mientes-dijo Charlotte-acabas de tartamudear.

-Es la verdad-respondí de inmediato.

-¡NO MIENTAS!-grito Amber.

.

Y sin previo aviso ella se acercó a mí y con un hábil movimiento saco mi cartera de la mochila, cuando hizo eso ella reviso la cartera sin duda alguna y saco el dinero.

-Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí-dijo un poco complacida.

-Ese dinero no es mío-hable.

-Oh, pero si esta en tu cartera, entonces de quien más es este dinero.

-Es para la despensa, mi mamá me dio ese dinero para hacer la compra.-Explique.

-Bueno pues será mejor que le digas que ese dinero lo perdiste, o invéntate cualquier excusa.

.

Aún recuerdo hasta la fecha como me llegue a sentir en ese momento, malditamente impotente, frustrado por ser tratado como una basura y despreciado en muchos sentidos, con muchas ganas de llorar, baje la cabeza y apreté los puños.

-¿Entendiste?-pregunto con arrogancia.

.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, por lo que me era imposible contestar, por lo que abría y cerraba la boca, en busca de mi voz, sin embargo no tenía éxito alguno…

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

¡SPLAAAAAS!

.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó seguido por el sonido de que algo había caído al agua.

Mi vista se enfocó en Amber quien había caído al lago, estaba estupefacto, al verla tan lamentablemente en el lago que apenas a uno le llegaba hasta las rodillas si estuviera de pie.

-Me das asco.

.

Una voz totalmente desconocida declaro cruelmente, por lo que al principio me recorrió un escalofrío, ya que pensé que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia mi persona, por lo que busque el dueño de aquella voz, y al hacerlo… la vi.

Aquella chica de tez clara como la porcelana, su cabellera larga y castaño obscuro estaba en una coleta alta que era elegantemente despeinada, por lo que se escapaban unos cuantos mechones de cabello, de grandes ojos verdosos, labios delgados y ligeramente rosados, de estatura media, esbelta, pero aun así bien proporcionada, en ese momento estaba usando una playera de cuello redondo color blanca y con un estampado de un viejo juego de mesa " **operando** ", unos jeans de mezclilla ajustados, unas botas de piso negras y una pulsera negra en su mano derecha. No parecía que usara en ese momento maquillaje, por lo que declare que ella es una belleza natural.

Sus ojos reflejaban que estaban molestos, pero al encontrarse con mi mirada, se volvió más suave y parecían preocupados.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto dulcemente.

-Yo…

-¡TUUUUUUUU!-grito Amber, mientras la señalaba.

-Y la escoria ha hablado-dijo fríamente, mientras rodaba sus ojos con fastidio.

-¡AMBER!-grito Li

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Charlotte.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ESTOY BIEN!-grito molesta.

-¿Cómo te atreviste?-dijo molesta Charlotte, mientras observaba a la chica

-¡SI! ¿Cómo te atreves?-secundo Li

.

Cuando empezaron a intimidar a la chica aquellas brabuconas, pensé en intervenir, pero eso no fue necesario al ver que ella pateo sin piedad alguna a Li, y Li por mantener el equilibrio se agarró de Charlotte, sin embargo no tuvieron mucho éxito y cayeron directo al lago.

"¡SPLAAAAS!"

Las caras sorprendidas y molestas aparecieron de inmediato en el rostro de las chicas que estaban en el lago.

-No les parece un día perfecto para darse un chapuzón-dijo con sarcasmo con una sonrisa implacable.

-¡TUUUUU…!-dijo Amber.

-Ah (suspiro), ¿es lo único que sabes decir?-dijo aburrida.

-¡NO! Yo…-ahora estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Wow bravo-comenzó a aplaudir con un entusiasmo fingido-al fin escucho una palabra nueva, a la próxima te traeré una recompensa por decir una palabra nueva.

-¡MALDITA!-grito con rabia Amber.

-Oh, cariño esa es una mala palabra, muy mal, y pensar que podías decirme lindas palabras como se lo dedicaste al chico.

.

Ella saco su celular y comenzó a reproducir un audio, ese audio era exactamente la conversación que había sostenido con aquellas brabuconas, lo cual palideció la tez de las mismas, cuando termino de reproducirse el audio, la sonrisa implacable fue sustituida con un rostro ligeramente molesto.

-Detesto a ese tipo de personas-declaro-así que es mejor que les sugiero que lo dejen de molestar, claro esta es una sugerencia, pero si ustedes deciden lo contrario no dudare que este audio llegue a las autoridades-amenazo- ahora piérdanse.

.

Una vez dicho eso, el trio se levantó lastimosamente, y antes de partir la chica las detuvo.

-Pero antes, será mejor que regreses ese dinero.

-¡QUE DINERO!-grito Amber.

-Por Dios-ella se rasco la cabeza-pero si serás idiota, al menos si vas a mentir hazlo cuando no exista evidencia alguna-señalo el dinero que aún tenía Amber en su mano.

.

Ella se acercó al trio sin importarle mojar sus pies, se metió al lago y arrebato el dinero de las manos de la rubia, y sonrío.

-Ahora si piérdete.

.

Amber estaba roja de la ira, pero al parecer no estaba en posición de pelear, por lo que ella y las demás se dieron la media vuelta para irse y no se molestó en dirigirme en ningún momento una mirada más hacia a mí. Una vez que el trio se esfumo la chica suspiro.

-Eso fue agotador.

-Gracias-hable- y lo siento.

-¿pero qué dices?-Pregunto un poco confundida y salió del lago para llegar en donde estaba.

-Te has involucrado en un asunto molesto y además te mojaste- señale ya sus zapatos todos mojados.

-No te preocupes, eso es lo de menos, es normal ayudar a alguien que está en problemas.

.

Ella sonrío suavemente, al saber que había sido de ayuda, y me entrego el dinero que había arrebatado de Amber.

-Dios, debería haberle quitado algo de dinero a esas " **plásticas** "-dijo al meditarlo un poco.

-Pero el dinero está bien ¿Por qué quitarles más?-Pregunte confundido.

-Para compensar las "Traumas Psicológicas" que ellas causaron-contesto muy orgullosamente.

.

Estaba un poco aturdido, la primera impresión de ella fue de ser una persona justa y amable, quien hubiera pensado que tras esa personalidad, había un impecable matón.

Ella observo detenidamente mi reacción y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ya que al parecer pensó que estaba pensando muy mal de ella, al cabo de un minuto ella me dedico una mirada indefensamente.

-" **El que roba a un Ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón** " ¿No crees?-dijo suavemente.

.

Sinceramente nunca imagine que alguien como ella saliera a ayudarme, por lo que definitivamente estaba fuera de mis expectativas fue la frase que ella había dicho, por lo que no puede evitar reír a carcajadas a tal grado que comencé a llorar, no sabía si era de risa o porque me sentía tan conmovido por el hecho de que un extraño me estaba dando mucha importancia, pero al pensar mucho por el motivo de mis lágrimas, comencé a sollozar, lo cual deje completamente indefensa a la chica y termine poniéndola más nerviosa, y sin saber que hacer opto por tomarme de la mano y esperar a que yo me calmara. Al cabo de un rato, recupere la compostura y me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo su mano, por lo que de inmediato la solté, no fue porque fuera desagradable su tacto, en realidad era tan suave su mano que me hubiera gustado sostenerla por un rato más. Pero no quería que se sintiera incomoda, al hacer tal acción, ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Te incomoda sostener mi mano?-pregunto.

-¡NO!-grite y comencé a hablar muy rápidamente ya que temía haberla ofendido-no claro que no, en realidad es agradable, tu mano es suave y muy agradable al tacto-me había desviado completamente del tema y me había puesto más nervioso, por lo que decidí retomar la explicación- el punto es que pensé que te era incomodo que yo te tocara y todo eso, por lo que yo…-las últimas palabras las susurre

-Pero que dices-dijo con una suave risa-no me incomoda ser tocada por ti-declaro y audazmente volvió a cogerme la mano, como si fuera algo muy normal como respirar y de repente ella estornudo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunte alarmado.

-Todo está en orden, solo fue un pequeño estornudo-trato de calmarme.

-No será que atrapaste un resfriado-estaba preocupado.

-Está bien, un resfriado de envés de en cuando es un alivio o incluso una excelente excusa, para faltar a la escuela-comenzó a meditar.

-Pero te enfermaste,-estaba todo paranoico- y si empeora, todo es mi culpa, será mejor ir al doctor, a comprar medicina y…

.

Sin previo aviso recibí un ligero golpe en la frente.

-¡AUCH!-me queje.

-Estoy bien-me dijo.

-Pero…

-Un resfriado no me va a matar, ¿entendido?-me interrumpió.

.

Quede ligeramente hipnotizado, por lo que inconscientemente asentí con la cabeza, ella sonrío alegremente.

-Me llamo Sucrette-cambio audazmente la conversación.

-A mí me llaman…

-No me interesa como te llaman los demás-me interrumpió-yo quiero saber cómo te llamas o cómo quieres que te llame.

.

Guarde silencio para procesar lo que ella me había dicho y cuando lo entendí hable sin dudar.

-Kentin, llámame Kentin.

-Es un nombre muy cool-me alago- mucho gusto Kentin.

.

La verdad siempre había odiado que todos me llamaran "Ken", y al principio había exigido varias veces ser llamado por mi nombre, pero nunca tenía éxito, por lo que me resigne ser llamado así, pero ser llamado ahora por una increíble persona por mi nombre, fue una sensación muy gratificante y sonreí eufóricamente al ser llamado.

-No, el placer es todo mío Sucrette.

.

Al terminar de presentarnos, un teléfono celular sonó, ella lo saco y sin contestar verifico de quien era la llamada.

-Oh, ya es hora-dijo.

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos-dije tristemente.

-No pongas esa cara, puede que nos encontremos más rápido de lo que podríamos imaginar-dijo optimistamente.

.

A pesar de que ella había dicho eso, aun no estaba muy convencido.

-Pero que cara pones-me dio un ligero golpe en la frente-no seas tan negativo-me reprocho- debes de ser un poco más optimista…

-Lo soy-me defendí.

-Entonces quita esa cara y dame una sonrisa.

.

Sucrette tomo mis mejillas y comenzó a estirarla, a pesar de ser pellizcado no dolía, por lo que pude reír un poco, ella estaba satisfecha con esa acción y soltó lentamente mis mejillas.

-Kentin-me llamo.

.

La observe detenidamente y con una sonrisa un poco incomoda, ella hablo.

-Tengo la sensación, de que no es la primera vez que esas chicas te molestan, y sé que no hay tantas personas como yo de "entrometidas" para darte una mano.

-Bueno yo…-me sentía avergonzado por que ella señalara ese punto.

-No es necesario que trates de explicarme, pero no aceptes un trato que tu no mereces recibir. No te estoy pidiendo que te pongas al nivel de esas personas, simplemente existen ocasiones en que tenemos que ser duros…

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunte.

-Nuestro alrededor no va a cambiar solo porque uno lo desea, " **para cambiar al mundo, primero hay que cambiar uno mismo** ".

.

Tenía razón, yo siempre tenía la esperanza de que las personas de mí alrededor me trataran de una forma diferente a la de ahora, porque lo había deseado de esa forma, pero eso no sucedía porque yo no había cambiado en absoluto. No porque el mundo estuviera en mi contra, sino porque yo no había hecho nada, para que ese cambio sucediera, no basta con solo desearlo si no que tenía que hacerlo.

Sucrette se percató que había entendido esas palabras y sonrió ampliamente.

-Espero volver a verte-dijo.

-Yo… yo seré mejor-declare.

-Lo estaré esperando.

.

Sucrette acaricio mí cabello dejándolo todo despeinado, me dedico una agradable sonrisa y se fue, sin agregar un comentario más. Sabía que era tarde para llegar a clases, pero no me importo, gire sobre mis talones y regrese directo a casa.

Revise mi reloj para verificar la hora y me dije a mi mismo que aún estaba a tiempo, pero por si las dudas comencé a correr, a lo lejos pude ver mi casa que estaba a unos cuantos metros y pude observar que mi padre estaba a punto de arrancar, ver dicha acción de mi padre a punto de partir, corrí con todo lo que tenía.

-¡PAPÁ!-grite.

.

Mi madre que había salido a despedirse de mi padre se sobresaltó al escucharme gritar y mi padre detuvo el auto que apenas había avanzado unos cuantos metros, él se bajó del auto un poco asombrado, al verme llegar, de seguro me había visto de forma muy patética.

Entendería muy bien ese punto, puesto que mi padre es un militar y tener un hijo como yo, de seguro se sentiría muy avergonzado, pero en ese instante ese no fue el caso.

Él se preocupó al verme en ese estado, y se había asombrado de que yo hubiera regresado a casa corriendo, mi madre corrió a nuestro lado y gentilmente comenzó a sobarme la espalda en espera a que recuperara el aliento, al recuperarlo alce mi vista y fije mi mirada llena de determinación a mi padre.

-Yo quiero entrar al campamento militar-declare.

-¿Sabes lo que estas pidiendo hijo?

.

Al ser cuestionado por mi padre, me enderece y sin quitar mi vista de mi padre le respondí muy seguro de mí mismo.

-Se lo que estoy pidiendo.

-Entonces será mejor que me llames Capitán-dijo con un orgullo indescriptible- y sube al carro que nos vamos ahora mismo ¿Entendido?

-Si-respondí.

-NO TE ESCUCHE SOLDADO, NO POR SER TU PADRE TE LO VOY A DEJAR FACIL ¿ENTENDISTE?-alzo la voz.

-¡SI CAPITAN!

-Vámonos.

.

Mi padre a pesar de tener un rostro duro, pude percibir la alegría en sus ojos, y subió al auto, mi madre estaba un poco confundida e indefensa por tales acciones, pero ella no iba a refutar mi decisión, lo cual ella sin duda alguna me abrazo y despidió antes de subir al auto.

Y una vez arriba, me dije a mí mismo "es hora de la acción"…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gatito, lo siento-dijo con una voz lastimosa.

.

De ser el mejor día de vida se volvió el peor, puesto que le día de hoy nuestra banda había sido citada en una gran discografía, sin embargo…

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS EN ESTO!

.

Le grite, cuando me entere que la discografía me había excluido del contrato, pero lo peor no era eso, si no que fui el único que no estaba enterado de dicha situación y lo que me destrozo fue que toda la banda era consiente, en especial mi "novia".

-Lo sé, pero no lo podemos rechazar, es una oportunidad de oro y…-trato de explicarse.

-¡DEBRAH!-grite su nombre-¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir?-la cuestione.

.

Aquella chica quedo en shock, la verdad no estaba realmente molesto por que ella fue buscada por la discografía y yo no, en realidad me alegraba que tuviera una gran oportunidad, lo que realmente me molestaba era de que fui el último en enterarme, la banda estaba de acuerdo y habían firmado el contrato por lo que se iría de gira muy pronto.

-Bueno… yo…-comenzó a balbucear.

-Sabes algo, no necesito que me lo expliques-dije ya serio-esto se acabó-sentencie.

-¡GATITO!-se colgó de mi brazo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!

.

Quite mi brazo y me gire para irme, dejando a Debrah atrás, sumergiéndome en la helada y obscura noche que reflejaba perfectamente mi estado de ánimo, sin pensarlo 2 veces llegue en aquel bar en donde nos permitían de en vez en cuando tocar nuestras canciones, no es que tome realmente, pero el edificio era alto y disfrutaba mucho la bella vista que ofrecía, claro que al dueño no le molestaba que fuera a ese lugar, subí al techo con la esperanza de poder despejar mi mente, la verdad estaba muy molesto, pero más que nada dolido, era una noche sin estrellas en esta ocasión por lo que no podía encontrar el consuelo que buscaba, por lo que saque un cigarrillo para fumar, sin embargo no encontraba mi encendedor.

-Mierda-maldije.

-¿Necesitas un encendedor?-hablo un voz masculina.

.

Me gire para ver quién era el que estaba detrás de mí, encontrándome con un chico algo mayor al menos unos 22 años, alto, tez clara de cabello despeinado y color miel, de ojos castaños, algo fornido, y con un atuendo casual, ya que usaba una sudadera color gris, con playera blanca, pantalón de mezclilla algo rasgado y unas botas cafés.

De alguna manera se me hacía un poco familiar, pero aun así no lo ubicaba, por lo que pensé que era un trabajador o algún cliente habitual del mismo bar.

El chico casualmente se acercó, saco sus cigarros y encendió primero el suyo, antes de pasármelo a mí. Acepte el encendedor y encendí el mío.

-Es una lástima que desde aquí no se puedan apreciar las estrellas-dijo mientras observaba el cielo.

-¿Y a mí que?-conteste cortantemente.

-Bueno estabas viendo fijamente el cielo así que supuse que buscabas una estrella fugaz.

-Que idiotez-dije ya un poco irritado.

-Tranquilo enano-dijo divertido mientras alborotaba mi cabello.

-¡HEY!-ahora ya estaba irritado.

-Mi culpa-dijo mientras quitaba su mano y le daba una calada de su cigarro-bueno y dime tu ¿también te escondes?

-¿Esconderme?-ahora ya estaba confundido.

-Sí, bueno pareces tener al menos unos 16 o 17 años, por lo que no debes de fumar.

-No es que me interese si me atrapan-conteste.

-Qué suerte, yo en cambio prometí dejarlo -dijo resignado.

-Parece que no tienes mucho éxito-declare al verlo fumar como una locomotora.

-Roma no se construyó en un solo día, y en caso en que llegue a apestar puedo echarte la culpa a ti, ya que estuve hablando con alguien que estaba fumando en ese momento, por lo que no seré atrapado por mí adorable "Su".

-¿Su?-ahora estaba curioso.

-Si ella es malditamente linda, pero que su apariencia no te engañe, puesto que es un poco egoísta, orgullosa, muy curiosa y realmente cabezota.

.

Una vez descrito eso, lo relacione con un gato de inmediato.

-Pero con las personas que le importan es muy cariñosa, ciegamente leal a tal grado que roza con la estupidez-dijo con una voz cariñosa.

-¿Estamos hablando de un perro o gato?-pregunte.

.

Cuando el chico escucho eso, el estallo en risas, a tal punto que comenzó a llorar y conforme se calmaba el comenzó a decir "ahora entiendo porque le gusta mucho " **Bee & Puppycat**".

-No, nada de eso es solo una chica.

-Tu descripción parecía más de una mascota que de una persona.

-Creo que me mataría, si ella me escucha como la describo.

-¿Le temes?

-No exactamente, es solo que tiene su carácter-dijo.

.

Cuando dijo eso, la relacione una de esas chicas superficiales, por lo que perdí de inmediato el interés.

-Parece ser toda una "princesa"-dije con irritación.

-Jajaja, es todo lo contrario, es una persona muy independiente.

-Wow es difícil encontrar a una chica que sea así, por lo general siempre he conocido a chicas que son como "damiselas en peligro".

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera un poco así-suspiro profundamente- ya que conociéndola ella no pediría ayuda aun si estuviera en un verdadero peligro.

.

Dicho eso, el alegre rostro se volvió sombría, y distraídamente su mirada comenzó a vagar, hasta que se detuvo, por lo que una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

-Y hablando del demonio.

.

Me asome hacia el callejón que había debajo de nosotros y observe a una figura femenina inclinada hacia un gato que estaba siendo alimentado, nos estaba dando la espalda por lo que no pude ver cómo era aquella chica. Y al cabo de unos segundos ella extendió su mano para acariciar al felino, sin embargo fue rasguñada.

-Nunca aprende-suspiro.

-¿Le sucede a menudo?-pregunte.

-Si supieras cuanto se esfuerza por simpatizar con los gatos, pero será mejor que cure esa herida.

.

Al declarar eso el chico se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar y antes de salir, se detuvo.

-Aunque no duro mucho fue divertido charlar contigo.

-Tu encendedor-me percate que aún no se lo había devuelto.

-Es todo tuyo enano-dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Soy Castiel-dije molesto al ser llamado otra vez enano.

-Mike-contesto divertido mientras se iba.

.

Volví a fijarme en la chica que recién había sido rasguñada por el gato, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Mike llego a ella, y en cuanto la llamo ella se levantó y se giró, para verlo y por un momento quede un poco hipnotizado por ella.

Tez clara, cabello alborotado largo y castaño obscuro, de grandes ojos verdosos, labios delgados, estatura media, esbelta, pero aun así bien proporcionada, estaba usando una camisa negra con el estampado de las " **guerra de las galaxias** ", un short de mezclilla, unas medias negras, botas cafés y una chamarra de mezclilla que al parecer era un poco más grande que ella, en resumen aquella chica era linda.

Aún estaba apreciando la belleza natural de aquella chica, cuando saco una pequeña pistola de agua y mojo el rostro de Mike, ya que su intención era apagar el cigarrillo que él había olvidado tirar.

La escena fue ciertamente cómica, ya que Mike se indignó de ser mojado, y podía adivinar que él estaba echando en cara que había venido a ayudar, pero la chica se negó a recibir su ayuda ya que se giró para irse en dirección contraria, Mike entro en pánico y luego él señalo hacia mí dirección, "entonces él va a tratar de echarme la culpa, después de todo" pensé, la chica se detuvo y alzo su mirada hacia mi dirección, al verme ella sonrío alegremente antes de volver a mojar a Mike e irse, claro está que Mike se fue tras de ella, suplicando su perdón.

Me reí al presenciar dicho acto y sin esperarlo olvide aunque sea un poco el pesar de aquella noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Holis..._

 _Espero y les guste el fanfinc de hoy._

 _Me gusta mucho las historias con diferentes puntos de vista, por lo que espero que igual que yo lo disfruten mucho._

 _las palabras que se encuentran en_ ** _negritas_** _, son referencias de juegos, frases, refranes, películas, y entre otras mas, que a mi me gusta mucho y puede que a ustedes también._

" **Operando" – Juego de mesa**

" **Plásticas" – referencia a la película de "Chicas Pesadas"**

" **Bee & Puppycat" – serie de televisión **

" **Guerras de las Galaxias" – Película**

" **Para cambiar al mundo, primero hay que cambiar uno mismo" – Frase**

" **El que roba a un Ladrón, tiene cien años de perdón" - Frase**

 _Por el momento dejare los puntos de vista de Castiel y Kentin._

 _Saludos y espero sus comentarios, la verdad eso me motiva para seguir escribiendo._

 _Chao :)._


	2. Chapter 2

"Esto es una mierda"

.

Me dije a mi mismo, frustrado ante la situación que tenía delante. Mi "hermano" Evan que por cierto hace unos días me enteré de su existencia, llego a nuestra vida, bueno no es que molestara y todo eso, en realidad quiero conocerlo al igual que mi hermano gemelo Alexy. Sin embargo, en estos momentos nos encontramos en un estúpido club, tratando de evitar que se inicie una pelea, pero al parecer no tenemos mucho éxito.

Alexy se acercó para persuadir a Evan, pero el muy idiota seguía provocando a unos tipos y cuando menos no los imaginaos, uno de ellos levanta su mano para golpear a Alexy y antes de que lo hiciera me metí en el medio de ellos, por lo que termine recibiendo el duro golpe en el rosto dejándome automáticamente noqueado.

Cuando comencé a recobrar mi conciencia al principio sentí la sensación de algo frio en la parte superior de mi cabeza, y un poco de dolor, lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un elegante cuarto donde estaba recostado en una sofá rojo

No muy lejos de donde yo estaba pude escuchar una furiosa voz.

-Pero si serás idiota.

-Mike, solo los quería impresionar-se quejó la voz.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste-dijo con sarcasmo.

.

Gire lentamente mi cabeza en busca de las voces, al no verlos dentro de la habitación me incorpore lentamente y me acerque a la puerta que estaba entre abierta, ahí vi que a unos cuanto metros estaba Evan recargado en la pared mientras que es sermoneado por un hombre al parecer de la misma edad que el susodicho, era alto, cabello claro y color claro, de ojos castaños, algo fornido, y una camisa de manga larga color blanco, unos pantalones de vestir azul marino y un par de zapatos de charol negros, a pesar de vestir elegante, me dio la sensación de estar desalineado.

-Tú no me entiendes, desde que mis padres murieron, perdí todo contacto con ellos, bueno al menos sabia un poco de sus vidas, y ahora que saben que existo, quiero dejarles ver lo mejor de su "hermano mayor" -expreso un poco frustrado.

.

Evan se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a buscar algo en su cuerpo, al no encontrarlo volvió a mirar hacia su amigo y estiro su mano...

-Lo siento amigo, pero ya lo dejé-dijo con un tono amargo.

-¿Desde cuándo la locomotora número uno dejo de fumar? -Pregunto.

-Apenas un par de meses- contesto resignado-fue un proceso realmente duro.

-Y será mejor que no seduzcas a que regrese a ese mal habito-Interrumpió una voz femenina.

.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, en busca de la voz femenina y para mi sorpresa una bella chica, de tez clara, cabellera larga y castaño obscuro elegantemente peinada con una coleta alta, de grandes ojos verdes, labios delgados y pintados de un rojo obscuro, esbelta, muy bien proporcionada en los lugares correctos, con un vestido corto que hacia lucir sus largas y sexys piernas, con manga 3/4, cuello redondo y color rojo, usaba unos tacones altos negros, estaba ligeramente maquillada, pero aun así se veía realmente sexy. A su lado estaba mi hermano Alexy, que al parecer venía de una tienda que ya tenía la mano tenía unas bolsas.

Cuando ellos entraron al cuarto les dan a los chicos unas cuantas bebidas.

-Jajaja, como crees-comenzó a reír nerviosamente Evan.

-Más te vale-dijo ella.

.

Entonces esa chica dirigió su mirada hacia mi dirección, por la cual se percató de que estaba despierto, me sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia la habitación que estaba ocupando.

Al llegar hacia la puerta la abrió suavemente, para encontrarme de enfrente a ella, a pesar de llevar un par de tacones aun me llegaba hasta la barbilla, pero eso no le resto encanto ni nada por el estilo, en cambio creo que la hizo ver adorable.

Ella me dedico una dulce sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

.

Pregunto, mientras que con su mano comenzó a revisar los golpes que tenía.

-Me siento bien-conteste sin titubear.

-Me alegra oír eso, que suerte tienes al parecer no vas a tener un moretón-dijo después inspeccionarme y retirarme su mano de mi rostro.

.

Quería decir una frase coqueta, pero mis hermanos llegaron para revisarme, mientras que uno pregunta sobre mi condición el otro sostenía mi rostro para inspeccionar algún golpe más, después del exhaustivo "examen médico" que fui sometido por mis hermanos suspiraron de alivio.

Entonces Evan grito con fuerza.

-¡LO SIENTO! ¡YO SOLO QUERIA SER UN BUEN HERMANO! ¡PERO LO ÚNICO QUE HICE FUE METERNOS EN PROBLEMAS!

.

Al estar en cierto distancia no me había dado la cuenta de la condición en que se encontraba Evan, que estaba realmente golpeado, tenía el labio cortado y su ropa un poco de sangre, en su cuerpo tenía unos cuantos moretes, y en cuanto a otro chico la razón por la que me daba una sensación desalineado a pesar de vestir elegantemente, era porque al igual que mi hermano tenía unos cuantos golpes, por lo visto recibimos una mano en la pelea.

-Lo importante es que aceptas que eres idiota- dijo la chica mientras ponía una bolsa de hielo en el rostro de Evan.

-¡AUCH! No seas tan ruda-se quejó, pero aun así recibió con gusto la bolsa de hielo.

-Pero si es la verdad, chicos no se dejen engañar por su apariencia feroz, solo es un tipo que está obsesionado por ustedes.

-Eso no es cierto... -comenzó replicar.

-Jaja, Por favor Evan, solo admítelo-dijo el chico, mientras que dejaba la chica lo inspeccionara y comenzara a curar sus heridas- tenían que haberlo visto cuando me busco para contarme que ustedes querían conocerlo.

-¿Esa vez cuando comenzó a llorar de la emoción? Pregunto la chica.

-JAJA, si esa vez se puso un chillar.-dijo con gracia el chico.

-No chille-dijo avergonzado.

-Claro que lo hiciste-replico el chico-oh es más creo que Dante lo grabo, voy a pedirle que me envía el video.

-¡¿ME GRABARON?!

.

El par de desconocidos comenzó a molestar a Evan, mientras que Alexy discretamente se me acerco.

-Aunque parezca mentira, lo que dicen no está fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunte.

-Hubieras visto, cuando recibiste el golpe y quedaste totalmente noqueado, la cara que puso Evan fue todo un espectáculo, al principio fue shock, después pánico, para terminar en una gran ira, y sin dudar, comenzó a disparar golpes, al cabo de unos segundos "Mike" se acercó para separarlos pero fue un poco difícil - explico Alexy- al terminar la pelea te trajimos en esta habitación mientras recuperaba la conciencia, aunque tengo que admitir que tuvimos que pasar por otro drama ya que Evan estaba tan nervioso por que estabas inconsciente que no dudaba en llamar a la ambulancia, afortunadamente tiene un amigo para tranquilizarlo y una bella chica por atenderlos-resumió.

-Todo un espectáculo-dije un poco incómodo.

-Eso podría decirse, la verdad es que realmente tenía miedo y estaba mas que decidido el llamar un taxi y salir de aquí.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo el cambio de opinión?

-Bueno... la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de cargarte...

.

Una vez dicho eso, no sabía si llorar o reír ante la confesión de mi hermano, al cabo de unos minutos "Sucrette" había terminado de curar al par de chicos, entonces ella sacó una bolsa de papel y les entrego unas camisas limpias.

-Pareces que vienes preparadas-dijo con asombro Evan.

.

Sin vergüenza alguna, se quitó la camisa y comenzó a vestirse frente a la pequeña belleza, pero no parecía estar avergonzada, más bien ella está acostumbrada a esto. En cambio "Mike", estaba pensativo y cuando llego a una conclusión volteo a la chica.

-¿Él te trajo la ropa? -Pregunto

.

Al hacer esta pregunta, la chica dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y luego comenzó a moverse incomoda ante la pregunta, y luego volteo a ver a Alexy, en busca de ayuda, por lo que mi hermano salió al rescate.

-En realidad llame a un amigo que vive cerca de aquí y le pedí un par de camisas para ustedes ya que son un desastre.

.

Sin embargo Mike no se tragó lo que había dicho Alexy.

-Después hablaremos-dijo con calma, mientras comenzaba a cambiarse.

.

Sucrette solo asintió de estar de acuerdo con Mike. Una vez que ellos se cambiaron, decidimos partir, que ya era muy tarde y además estábamos muy cansados de todo lo ocurrido.

Alexy se acercó con Evan para hablar, al parecer mi gemelo había perdonado muy fácilmente a Evan por su estupidez, pero yo...

-Dale una segunda oportunidad-dijo suavemente una voz a mi lado.

.

Voltee hacia la voz y me encontré con un par de bellos ojos, la bella chica tomo de mi brazo y comenzó a andar junto a mí, con un paso lento.

-Yo... -balbuce

-Seguro que es difícil aceptar a alguien tan molesto y en especial después de vivir este desastre, pero no lo hace con la intención de hacerles pasar un mal rato... además estoy segura de que tú también lo escuchaste.

.

Entonces recordé que cuando había despertado, había escuchado la conversación previa de Mike y Evan.

-Sabes que es malo escuchar conversaciones ajenas en hurtadillas.-bromee.

-Pero lo valió-respondió con una brillante sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, creo que valió la pena escucharlo.

.

Salimos del bar, al parecer en el cuarto que era una de las oficinas del mismo bar, la razón por la cual se puede acceder fácilmente, era porque tanto Mike como bella dama llamada "Sucrette" son los amigos del dueño del bar y lo más importante es que no fuimos vetados del lugar. Una vez afuera Mike nos hizo el favor de llamar un taxi, al subir al vehículo, no me siento con muchas ganas de dejar atrás a Sucrette, pero al verla con una radiante sonrisa pensé que pronto la vería... que ingenuo era en ese entonces...

.

..

...

...

Después de esa gran pelea mi hermano fue llevado a una habitación del bar, estaba realmente asustado cuando vi que había recibido un golpe por mí, dejándome ver cómo caía lentamente en el suelo y verlo mortalmente pálido.

Gracias a la ayuda de "Mike" al parecer un conocido de Evan, nos apoyó en la situación difícil, y luego nos llevo a una habitación del bar, Mike tomo su celular y llamo a al parecer a alguien para darnos una mano y el cabo de unos 20 minutos, una bella chica llego corriendo.

A pesar de que había tomado una larga carrera, parecía que el glamour desbordaba en su persona aún si ella hubiera hecho un maratón, sin duda su belleza no se esfumaría, ella entro a la habitación y frunció el ceño al verlo en tan mal estado en que se encontraba los chicos, pero espero que Mike le explicaron lo situación, al terminar de hablar, ella se puso las manos a la obra, se acercó a Armin y reviso su golpe, luego salió de la habitación para después regresar con una bolsa de hielo y ponerlo sobre su frente, después de hacer las acciones, ella nos respondió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Está bien, solo se desmayado en el acto, por lo pronto dejemos que descanse.

.

Dijo que me sentí aliviado, pero en cuestión de segundos, la ira invadió todo mi ser, sí no fuera por las estupideces de Evan no nos hubiéramos metido en todo este embrollo y cuando estaba a punto de explotar, la chica tomo mi mano, y sin previo aviso ella me sacó de la habitación.

Estaba un poco consternado, no esperaba que ella hiciera tal movimiento y una vez que salí de mi confusión, violentamente quite mi mano sobre la suya, pero ya estábamos fuera del bar.

-¡SUELTAME! -Grite

-Está bien, pero no te portes tan violento-dijo tranquilamente-yo solo quiero ir a la tienda y como es tarde para ir sola en la calle, necesito que alguien me acompañe-explico.

-¿Y por qué no pedírselo a Mike?

-Por supuesto que no, lo van a confundir con un matón si lo ven así.

.

Entonces recordé el lamentable estado tanto de Evan como el de Mike.

Suspire un poco resignado y de mala gana acepte acompañar, en el camino ella amablemente se presentó como "Sucrette", le pregunté si ella tenía planes de ser doctora, puesto que ella había tenido mucho cuidado en revisar las heridas de mi hermano y los chicos, sin embargo respondió que no, solo tenía un poco de experiencia de tratar ese tipo de situaciones, puesto que tiene varios amigos que siempre se metían en problemas y por lo general desempeñaba el papel de la enfermera. También le pregunte por su edad por lo que respondió 17 años, es de mi misma edad, sin embargo cursar en otro instituto.

Llegamos a la tienda, tomo una canasta y comenzó a llenarla de vendas, curitas, desinfectantes, bebidas y entre otras cosas más, lo más curioso de toda la compra fue unas pequeñas gotas para los ojos, pero no le preste mucha importancia, por lo que nos dirigimos a la caja, pagamos y comenzamos a andar de regreso al bar.

Tengo que admitir que el camino de ida a la tienda se me ha hecho increíblemente largo, por la cual eso ayudo a calmar mis nervios, pero el camino de la regreso se me hizo corto y eso me hacía sentir nervioso puesto que no sabía como enfrentar a Evan.

-Es un idiota, pero no es un mal chico-Hablo Sucrette de repente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Pregunte confundido y me detuve.

-Evan, no es una mala persona, solo quiere demostrar que es un buen hermano.

-Ja, un buen hermano ¿nos metería en este tipo de problemas? -Me burle sarcásticamente.

-Yo entiendo que lo que hizo no tiene justificación, pero " **nadie es perfecto** ", solo quiere mostrarles a ustedes que pueden confiar en el.

.

Cuando Sucrette comenzó a decir eso me molesto tanto que explote.

-¡¿TU QUE SABES?! - grite irritado-¡EL NI SIQUIERA ESTUVO PRESENTE EN NUESTRAS VIDAS!

-¡SE MAS QUE TU DE EVAN! ¡ES CIERTO NO ESTUVO PRESENTE NO POR LO QUE NO QUERIA, SI NO QUE NO PODIA! ¡NO ES FACIL QUE DESDE UNA EDAD TEMPRANA ESTAR EN UNA ESCUELA MILITAR Y MAS CUANDO ACABAS DE PERDER A TU FAMILIA! ¡PERO INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE ESO QUE PUEDE HACER UN NIÑO!

.

Cuando me contesto, me quedé sin palabras, ella tenía razón ¿Qué podía hacer un niño? al principio cuando lo conocí mi primera impresión de el fue de un chico despreocupado, me daba la sensación de que su vida era muy fácil y me sentía como si Alexy y yo fuéramos un estorbo... por lo que inconscientemente me sentí abandonado.

Respire profundamente para ordenar mis sentimientos, al hacerlo vi Sucrette en espera de mis reacciones.

-Perdón por gritarte-me disculpe.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor-admití con una sonrisa incomoda.

-Eso es bueno.

.

Su sonrisa resplandeció en su rostro, pero se esfumó al cabo de unos segundos...

-Sucrette.

.

Una voz profunda llamo a Sucrette, instantáneamente volteó aun sabiendo que no era yo el llamado, pero lo hice al ver que el rostro de la chica había cambiado por uno triste e incómodo. Entonces me encontré con un chico de nuestra edad, cabello negro y corto, ojos grandes y cafés, labios delgados, nariz recta, tez clara, alto y ligeramente fornido y vestía un traje de color negro que al parecer era el traje a la medida y unos mocasines del el mismo color.

El elegante se acercó a nosotros, pero en ningún momento se fijó en mí, en sus ojos estaban concentrados en Sucrette.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Sucrette y bajo su vista había el suelo.

-No quiero escuchar tus disculpas, lo que quiero oír es una explicación, en plena cena te fuiste, sabes que los invitados tendrán mucho de qué hablar por dicho comportamiento- su voz era dura.

-Lo siento, yo...- volví a disculparse.

-¡EXPLICATE! -Grito.

-Mike me llamo y...

-¡TODO ES MIKE! ¡SI MIKE TE DICE BRINCA UN ACANTILADO LO ARAS!

-Escúchame hubo una pelea y...-trato de explicar

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SOY TU NOVIO!

-¡MIKE ES COMO MI HERMANO!

-¡PERO NO LO ES!

.

Cuando grito el chico, vio que Sucrette estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas...

-Él es como mi hermano, siempre me ofrece una mano cuando lo necesito y tú también has recibido ayuda en varias ocasiones, entonces ¿por qué no puedo ayudarlo cuando él me necesita? -Lo reprocho, pero se esforzó en no derramar ninguna lágrima.

.

El chico estaba realmente incomodo, por lo que desvió su mirada, después se percato de mi presencia y el me arrojo una bolsa de papel.

-Me imagino que algo así había pasado por lo que traje unas camisas -cambio de tema, se dio la media vuelta pero antes de irse se paro y observo a Sucrette-no es necesario que regreses al evento.

.

Y una vez dicho esto se alejó, en el otro lado de la acera se encontró con un lujoso Mustang color negro mate, por el cual el sin duda lo abordo y se fue si dedicarnos una mirada más.

Sucrette tenía los ojos rojos al tratar de no llorar, pero una vez que desapareció el Mustang de nuestra vista unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon, quise consolarla, sin embargo ella rechazó mi oferta, solo se limpió las lágrimas, saco las gotas para los ojos que previamente había comprado, por lo visto ella estaba preparada para esta discusión, al aplicar dichas gotas sus ojos rojos volvieron a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera llorado.

-Alexy... podría pedirte si no mencionas nada de este incidente.-pidió.

-¿Qué incidente? -Me hice el tonto.

-Jaja, será mejor regresar.

.

Después de eso regresamos, escuchamos a hurtadillos la pequeña conversación de Evan y Mike, después de eso las cosas comenzaron a fluir de manera fácil, pude hablar con más calma con Evan y perdone todo lo que sucedió, al final a la hora de partir, me fue difícil decir adiós a Sucrette, pero parecía tan relajada y pensé "después hablaremos" pero eso no sucedió pronto ...

 **Hola, hoy les dejo el PVO de nuestros queridos gemelos Armin y Alexy, espero que les guste, en este capitulo no puedo poner muchas referencias, como el capitulo anterior**

 **Pero igual espero y les guste, si hay un error ahí disculpen, es que sí no subía hoy el capitulo nunca lo iba a hacer**

 **Me motiva mucho que lean mi fanfic y me motiva mas si me dejan un comentario**

 **Soy una persona Abierta a criticas y sugerencias**

 **Saludos :)**


End file.
